


Purgatory High

by Wayhaught_shipper_2019



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Pan - Freeform, Purgatory, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_shipper_2019/pseuds/Wayhaught_shipper_2019
Summary: AU of Nicole, Wynonna, and Waverly in high school told from Nicoles POV.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Original Character(s), Waverly Earp & Gus McCready, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught & Original Character(s), Waverly Earp & Original Character(s), Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Purgatory High

School is always a new experience waiting to happen but to be honest, today was by far the worst day yet. It started when Ms. Dixon (English) waited us to work with a partner on an essay due in three weeks, then to make matters worse she wanted to choose our partners for us. So now lucky me gets to work with Wynonna freaking Earp, the juvenile deletant, and who likes to make my life a living freaking hell. I tried to ask Ms. Dixon for a new partner, literally anyone would be better than Wynonna, but Ms. Dixon refused. 

Flashback:  
“Class, class, CLASS!” Ms. Dixon tried to get the attention of the class. “We will be starting on our next essay, worth 25% of this quarters grade. You guys will be working in groups of two, sharing the work evenly…”

The class started to talk over Ms. Dixon about who they were choosing as their partner. 

“Guys! Before you start to get all excited, I should tell you that I am choosing everyone’s partners for them. I’ll put up on the smartboard who everyone is working with. There is no switching partners, no complaining, and no not doing the essay. You guys will spend the rest of today discussing what topic you guys want to do. I want to be told what you are writing about before the end of class.”

Ms. Dixon put the list on the smartboard along with a list of approved topics.

“These are some topics you guys can write about, but if you have something else, feel free to tell me about it. Now go get in your groups.”

I quickly scan over the partners list. Great. Wynonna is the laziest person in the whole class. I get up from my desk and walk over to Wynonna, like always, she’s asleep on her desk. I try clearing my throat to get her attention, but it didn’t work. I think about a way to wake her up without getting punched in the face.

“Staring at people could be considered as creepy.” Wynonna said without looking up. “What do you want?”  
“Ms. Dixon is forcing me to be your partner for this essay.” I reply.  
“What essay?”  
“Did you not hear a single thing she has said during this class?”  
“You think people listen in her class?”  
“Yes?”  
“Ha. No one is listening to her idiot. She is the dullest teacher ever.”  
“Well I listen to her. Anyway about this essay, what do you want our topic to be about?”  
“Whatever you want since you will be writing it.”  
“I’m sorry. What? That’s not happening.”  
“Then you will be turning in a half-completed essay.”  
“Well let’s see what Ms. Dixon has to say about that.”

I walk over to Ms. Dixon’s desk.

“Ms. Haught, do you know what you and Ms. Earp will be writing about?”  
“About that, Ms. Dixon can I please have a new partner? Wynonna is wanting me to write the entire essay. I literally will not be able to write this entire essay, plus all of my other classes, plus hosting the try outs for the basketball team.”  
“She’s not that bad once you guys start to work together…”  
“Ms. Dixon, she won’t work with…”  
“Nicole, I wouldn’t have put you two together if I didn’t think you two would work well together.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Nicole, you are smart, you will figure out a way to get Wynonna to do her work. If she fails this class, she’ll be back here again to haunt me. You are both of ours last hopes.”

I walked back over to Wynonna’s desk, kicking the leg of her chair, she finally looked up.

“What Haught?”  
“Lift your head up!” I said as a demand.  
“What?”  
“You heard what I said. I am not going to let you take advantage of me so lift your head up and help me choose a topic to write about. That’s not a request.”  
“Fine.” Wynonna said rolling her eyes.  
“I was thinking since all of the topic that Ms. Dixon are recommending are topics in the news right now, we could write about a major topic in the news…”  
“Let me guess, you want to write about gay shit.”  
“Now that you mention it, I have the perfect topic to write about. I’ll go inform Ms. Dixon about it.”  
“Wait, what are you wanting to write about?”  
“You’ll find out…” I get up and walked over to Ms. Dixon’s desk.

Ms. Dixon has always been one of those teachers who will let us write about anything for our essays without any judgement or reporting us to the school. She always says to do that is invading the teacher/student relationship and the students trust. When most of the teachers found out I was gay, they started to treat me horribly. Ms. Dixon never did that. She understood what I was talking about when I would talk to her about everything. She’s not too different from me. 

“Have you two picked a topic?”  
“Yes ma’am. Wynonna said something that made me think of this topic. Can I write it down for you?”  
“Of course.”

I quickly scribble down the topic and gather my items. The bell was going to ring soon, and Ms. Dixon always let me out of class a little early to allow me time to get ready for gym. I looked over to her and she gave me a little nod, the signal that I can leave. I quickly walk out of class and jog down the halls. Little did anyone know but I wasn’t going to gym today. I walked out to my car and climb into the back seat. I started to daydream with music playing in the background. A little knock on the window startled me, pulling me from my daydreaming. I open the door and scoot back a bit.

“Hey baby…”


End file.
